Gravitation & the White Cross
by KitsuFox
Summary: Weiss and Swartz face off over the ownership of a Staff rumored to have magical capablities. The Rumors prove to be true... And who IS this blond guy and his pink haired boyfriend, Anyways... [Crossover. Shonen Ai.]
1. Dimension Hopping, Black, White, & Bad L...

[AN : this is the new, edited version. In this, I shoved what was originally chapters 1 and 2 into a single chapter... and I kicked out a bunch of scene changes.. I think the overall effect may have improved. If you have feedback on the original version, Thank you dearly.]

"Gravitation & the White Cross"  
_Prologue_  
A Weiss Kruez/Gravitation Crossover Story

-+-

The ancient _Staff of Draconis_ is said to have been created by a Dragon for the purpose of letting a group of his mortal friends realm-hop safely.

The Great Dragon was also said to have been killed through the use of it's own _staff_. It's last act was supposedly to alter the magik cast on it's creation, causing it to vanish after it was used and trapping the user in the realm they've just jumped to.

The final thing said about this Dragon is that, through it's Draconic power of Prophecy, it knew that it would one day come back into possession of the _ Staff_.

And now, in modern Tokyo, the _Staff _has been found again...

-+-

_Chapter 1_

Aya slipped quietly through the shadows, staring at the _Staff_ laid in a glass case not more than 3 yards away from him. It would have come nearly to his own height if he held it with it's tip touching the ground, and the elegantly carved Dragon's head on the end would have been able to look him strait in the eyes. It was this harmless looking _Staff_ that Krickter had said actually contained a great deal of power, and needed to be contained to prevent it's misuse. Rumor's Krickter had heard said that the _Staff's_ owner intended to find a way to release it's power. Then a crackle erupted in Aya's ear and broke his train of thought.

"Would you just break the glass already? Omi and I are set to cover your escape." It was Youji's annoyed voice.

"All right." Aya muttered into his radio and crept out of the shadows and into the light that gleamed around the _Staff_'s display. Just before he could use the hilt of his Katana to shatter the display case a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist to pull him away from the display.

"Our employer wouldn't appreciate that." Aya glared into the face of Bradley Crawford. The Oracle chuckled quietly. "And tell Siberian if he tried to pounce on the case we'll Farfello loose on him."

"What are you doing here?" Aya glared at Crawford, tugging his wrist out of the American's grip.

"Protecting the investment out Employer made on this." He gestured to the _Staff _on it's brightly lit, glass encased pedistool. "Why don't you just leave, Weiss, without us beating you to a living pulp."

"That thing is dangerous." The violet eyes Narrowed in annoyance. "It's use needs to be prevented."

"Just leave, Weiss." Crawford sounded almost pleading. "Save everyone a lot of trouble."

~~~~~~~~~~

Ken slashed at Farfello, snarling slightly when the Irishman ignored Schuldig's order to stop and slashed back. Sizing up the situation, Ken ignored the sounds of Aya and Crawford arguing behind him. He sprang aside and out of the Irishman's way when he charged, The followed with a savage scream.

Both Brad and Aya whirled at the scream just behind them and watched as Farfello and Ken burst from the shadows. The fighting pair slammed into the swordsman and the Oracle. Brad and Aya flew forward, with Aya slamming into the glass case, shattering it and Crawford hitting the ground nearby. It only took a few seconds for the rest of both teams to arrive on the scene. Aya grabbed the _Staff _and stood up. Without thinking, Bradley reached forward and tried to tug the _Staff_ out of Aya's hands. The Sapphire eyes of the Dragon's Head at the Apex locked with his, and the world faded from his vision in a blur of color and darkened to black... ...

... ... _The world lay spread around Brad, Green and Lush, and all who saw honored him. He was almighty, He was all powerful, He was-_

"Come-on Crawford!" Schuldig's voice was high pitched and Crawford could feel himself being shaken.

"Don't hurt his neck." That voice was Nagi's. "It was a pretty hard fall..."

"I'm all right." Brad pushed his brief vision, or maybe it was a memory, from his mind and sat up. "Just a little dazed."

"What did you do, Swartz?" It was the violet eyed Weiss leader that made the demand. "Where are we?"

Brad scanned the area. It looked vaguely like the Tokyo they'd just been in, But too many things were different. "I don't know." he didn't move as the light behind his eyes enveloped his vision, pushing a scene into his mind...

..._"This is Tokyo." A brown eyes boy grinned up reverently, indicating the developing city around himself and Brad. "Why do you come here, Ryuujin-sama, and from where? You just appeared!" _Brad Shuddered. That had NOT been a normal vision.

At Crawford's admission of not knowing, the Weiss red-head rounded on him. "How can you not know?"

"I think it's Tokyo." Crawford rose, unfazed by Aya's accusing nature. "But I'm not sure."...

..._"Exploring other Dimensions, little human." Crawford winks at the young man. "I am young. I have yet to choose mine."..._

..."What do you mean by 'I think'?" Aya was finally starting to look truly pissed, and his eyes darted around searching for something. "How can you only THINK that this is Tokyo?" The red head leaned down and picked up his Katana while Brad reached into his jacket for his gun.

"Stop it." Suddenly both of them were stilled by an invisible force. Nagi's dark eyes glared at the two of them.

"We need a plan." Omi's voice was quiet, and directed at both of the leaders. "And we should get out of this stupid Alley."

"At least one of Weiss can talk sense." Nagi released his mental grip on the two leaders. "We need to get out of this fucking nasty alley and we need to figure out what the hell happened."

"I'm with them." Schuldig put a hand on Nagi's shoulder. "We don't know if it was one of Weiss or one of use that triggered this, Brad." Crawford glared, but gave up on the hunt for his Gun. Aya sheathed the Katana at the same time.

"Lets fun someplace a little better lit." Omi started for the alley's entrance. "When maybe we can figured out where we are." As soon as Omi stepped out he was shoved violently back in and crashed to the ground.

"What the fuck are people doing here?" The first of the gun-wielding thugs barked. "They're too close to the headquarters!"

"Kill 'em." The second one demanded, thumping Ken on the head with the butt of his pistol. "All of 'em."

"Goddamnit." Ken sank to his knees, holding his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Youji screamed, dodging the second swing of the gun.

~~~~~~~~~~

Schuichi looked up at the sound of someone screaming and stuck his head into the alley the voice had come from. "what was that?"

"Forget it, Schuichi." Yuki reached out and tugged on his pink haired companions arm. Then the pink haired young man was tugged from his grip and into the alley.

"Another little bastard!" Schuichi yelped as he was thrown on top of another person, who yelped too. Omi shoved Schuichi off and into the dirt while he pulled a dart from his sleeve. A dart that was dropped when a tall blond man raved into the alleyway, grabbing him and yelling.

"SCHUICHI RUN!" While dragging him bodily from the alley. Youji reached down and snatched Omi, too. "Just run! We can't deal with this right now." Both Weiss and Swartz followed Youji around the corner and in the opposite direction that the blond dragged his own teenager. Yuki stopped running when he reached his car and jerked the passenger side door open to Dump Schuichi into the seat before sinking into his own. "Don't ever do something so stupid!" Yuki slumped against the steering wheel for a few seconds before starting the car. "You're an idiot most of the time, Schuichi."

"Who's Schuichi?" Omi blinked at the man in the seat next to him. "I'm Omi."

"Omi?" Yuki turned his head to stare. The boy in the seat next to him was blond, and though he bore an amazing resemblance to Schuichi, he most defiantly wasn't him.


	2. White & Snow

"Gravitation & the White Cross"  
Chapter 2 (Technically 3, but chapters 1 & 2 got merged during revision)  
A Weiss Kruez/Gravitation Crossover Story

-+-

"Oh crap." Yuki rubbed his temples. "Where are you friends taking Schuichi?"

"Is Schuichi that guy they threw on top of me?" Omi's wide eyes stared at Yuki. "I Don't know where they're going. We just got here."

"So you guys are visitors here?" Yuki starred at the blond boy that so resembled his Schuichi. "What Hotel?"

"Hotel?" Omi cleared his throat. "See, we got here by accident..."

"How do you get anywhere by accident?" Yuki's amber eyes narrowed as he picked a random course through town.

"There's this _staff_..." Omi figured that worst that world happen was he'd get thrown out of the car if he told the truth. "That me and three of my friends where trying to take. Four of the other guys in the alley were protecting it. Something happened and we ended up here." Omi failed to notice the way Yuki's eyes widened at the mention of a _Staff_.

~~~~~~~~~~

_"How can you not have a home?"_

_"No dragon whose old enough to leave its mother has a home until it discovers one for itself, little human."_

_"But if you leave your home, don't you miss your family?" The brown eyes widened. "Grandfather says the last Dragons left here long ago."_

_"The Dragons have not left, just become more subtle..."_

"Crawford." Schuldig poked Brad's shoulder with his index finger. "Did you just say something about Dragons? You've been spaced out since whatever happened, happened."

"Was I talking out loud?" Brad's eyes still held a distant look that was starting to worry Schuldig. Maybe they're fearless leader had hit his head harder than they realized.

_The brown-eyed boy stared up at the Dragon. "Why aren't you staying in this realm?" The voice was filled with Sorrow._

_"There is already a Dragon in his realm."_

_"But Ryuujin-sama..." Sad eyes stared up at the Dragon. "At least come visit me?"_

'BRAD WOULD YOU FOCUS?" Schuldig glared at Crawford.

"Call me Crawford." The American glared back at Schuldig. "And I am Focused."

"Then what did the Pink-haired Kid just say?" Schuldig smirked, he'd been able to read Brad enough to know he'd been somewhere else. "Thought so." He Snickered.

"Smartass."

"What's up with you, anyways?" Schuldig demanded. "Is something big going to happen?"

"I don't know quite what it is." Crawford shrugged. "Once I know I'll tell you."

_"Will this really work, Ryuujin-sama?" The brown-eyed boy, not old enough to be considered a man, grinned up at Bradley. "Will I be able to visit where you call home?"_

_"Yes," He laughed softly, Craning his long neck over the shoulder of the Human. "Dragon Magik is very strong. The Staff will be able to get you to the realm I've made my home in."_

_"How does it work, Ryuujin?"_

Schuldig decided to ignore Brad when he slipped back into that annoying trance-state again and turned to the pink-haired kid. "So your name is Schuichi?"

"Yeah." The kid nodded enthusiastically. "The guy with me was Yuki. I need to go find him!"

"So do we." Ken looked annoyed. "He's got Omi, Remember?"

"Well," The pink haired kid brightened. "Then we should all go see Yuuuuki!"

-+-

*snicker* Between the last chapter, and the edit of chapters 1 & 2, this has been fairly long in coming... I've also decided that it should go in the Gravitation section for a little while... when I put the next chapter out I'll probably move it back to the Weiss Kruez Section for awhile...


	3. Parting Ways

I know.. I know.. I've done nothing but CONFUSE everyone with this story...  
In theory, The confusing bit should pull together and un-confuse somewhat with this chapter (Though, There'll be new elements introduced to the story later... Most likely resulting in further confusion...)

With some luck, though... The explanations given in this chapter will clarify things enough so that people trying to follow the story won't think I drunk when I wrote it ;).

Thanks to all people who gave feedback on previous chapters.

-+-

"Gravitation & the White Cross" Chapter 3 (Technically 4) : Parting Ways  
A Weiss Kruez/Gravitation Crossover Story

-+-

As the group approached the massive apartment building that Schuichi and Yuki called home, Youji stared up and scanned the building. "Big." He commented to Schuichi, who happily ignored him and bopped inside. As soon as they were up the elevator and into the apartment the pink haired teenager pounced the bored looking Yuki. Once Schuichi was calmed and seated in a chair, Yuki turned to both Swartz and Weiss, interrupting Ken and Youji's little welcome back talk with Omi.

"Who are you?" Yuki demanded, then changed his mind suddenly. "No. I don't care. Just leave. The whole group of you are dangerous." with that the blond started shoving various members of both groups out the door. Schuichi just stared at his lover. "What?"

"Why did you do that?" Wide blue eyes stared at him. "They're nice."

"They're dangerous." Yuki shot a glare at Schuichi, "It's best to just throw them out."

~~~~~~~~~~

_"You mean you won't be able to come back?" Dark brown eyes stared at Brad._

_"There's another dragon in this realm." The dark blue dragon stared back sadly. "We don't wander in each other's lands."_

_"But Ryuujin..." The Boy's voice held a desperate note._

_"That's what this is for." Brad, in the body of a mighty Dragon, extended a clawed paw holding a staff topped with his own effigy..._

_...Brad felt the humm of his Staff's magik and turned his eyes towards the small rock platue that Kento typically choose to appear on. When three men materialized there, he rose up with an angry growl. "Why do you have Kento's Staff?"_

_"The little fool had to be killed before we could get it." The tallest sneered. "We will be able to eradicate your kind from all realms of the worlds with it!" One of the other two fired something at him, something that buried itself in his flesh and sent a burning sensation through his body. Poisoned. This had to be stopped now. Brad launched himself forward with an anguished scream._...

A Strangled scream escaped from Brad as the present day world snapped back into focus. He sank to his knees, overwhelmed by the history and the circumstances the suddenly made sense to him, now.

"What the fuck?" Schuldig looked like he's just had a heart attack.

"What was that?" Ken stared at Brad with wide eyes.

"Vision." Brad tried to clear the last remnants of his relived life and death from his mind. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Aya stared at Crawford skeptically.

"Look, That _staff_," Brad jerked a knife away from Farfello before the madman could creep any closer to Omi. "It moves you between dimensions, and then abandons you."

"How do you know this?" Youji used the tone he's reserved for his private eye days.

"That 'sort of' vision was more like a look at the past." Crawford smirked. "I saw when the staff was made. and when it was changed."

"Changed?" Ken stared and Brad saw the vaguest hints of something tugging at Ken's mind.

"The creator," Brad left out the fact that the Creator was himself and that he was the reincarnation of a Dragon. "Was murdered. Before he died he changed the _Staff _so it would abandon anyone who used it. We'll have to find it. It can't leave this Realm without a living force using it."

"Where will it be?" The small blond Weiss Member demanded, already mentally involved in planning.

"Anywhere in this dimension."

"Where would a _Staff_ vanish to..." Omi muttered to himself, already totally distracted.

"Forget what he's said, Omi." Youji draped a protective arm around the teenager's shoulders. "He's probably making it up."

"I'm sure he's lying." Aya glared at Crawford.

"I'm telling the truth." Crawford glared back, itching to wrap his fingers around the red-head's throat and squeeze.

"We're leaving, Weiss." Fujimiya commanded, turning on his heels and heading anywhere that didn't involve listening to that Swartz bastard anymore.

-+-

Does anything make sense now?  
Does anyone have any guesses as to where I'm going with what? I like guesses. It's fun to see if you've managed to mislead anyone while writing.  
It is Swartz tai Weiss, but I'm hoping that I haven't given a Cross-Group pairing away quiet this early in the story.

See you next time.


	4. Kenken Bites Back

The new elements start getting there intros here... Though it's actually spread over a few chapters so it won't be overwhelming or anything.

Madiha - *snicker* Confusing has been my most common feedback.. so it's nice to know not everyone is lost.  
silrayn silverwolf - *grin* It actually starts to come out in this chapter... But I think the means will come as a surprise. It's nice to know you're still reading and enjoying (*poke* Out of Curiosity, when will we get more Kitsune Bi? Well.. You might not know.. I know how writing goes... sometimes it happens and sometimes it doesn't...)

-+-

"Gravitation & The White Cross"  
Chapter 4 (Technically 5)  
A Gravitation/Weiss Kruez Crossover Story

-+-

"Come on, Crawford." Schuldig snickered. "Just a few more visions and we'll leave you alone."

"It's not like I can make them happen." The Oracle glared at Schuldig. "They come when they feel like it."

"Why can't they feel like it now?" Green eyes sparkled, seeking only to annoy the fearless leader. "Just one vision."

"How can I make you understand how this works?" He demanded in annoyance. "Is there anything I can do?"

"How about," The Red-head faked a thoughtful look. "Have a vision?"

"I've never been able to make them come when I want them, Schuldig."

"Just give it a try." Nagi grumbled. "At least to shut him up."

"All right, all right." Brad closed his eyes, shutting out the rest of the world and turning his inner-eye towards the part of his mind that was cloaked in darkness. The part that splintered occasionally, giving him glimpses of the time to come. to Crawford's surprise, the dark shell fractured and a flash of what would come shivered through. After darkness regained it's hold, Brad's eyes flew open. Schuldig and Nagi both stood staring expectantly. "Weiss."

"What?" Schuldig's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"We need to find Weiss." He elaborated. "Just trust me."

"This has to do with where the _staff_ is?" Nagi looked hopeful.

"I think it will eventually."

"Really?"

"Just help me find them."

~~~~~~~~~~

"I say we scrape together some cash and find a hotel to stay in for the duration of the search." Youji grinned. "We need a headquarters."

"It /will/ most likely take a good deal of time to find the _Staff._" Omi sounded thoughtful. "Having a base of operations does sound like a good idea."

"There's the matter of Money." Aya glared at the two of them. "How do you two propose we acquire enough money for a hotel room?"

Ken ignored the bickering, not quite in the mood to deal with it. Instead he watched the crowd flow by. As he watched, a woman who was tall and willowy slipped from an Alley. After she made a quick scan f the crowd, she strange pale eyes settled on Ken. After a few moments of staring into his eyes, she ducked back into the alley.

Ken didn't hesitate, but instead just followed her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bradley Crawford had a bad feeling as he slipped into the alley. The feeling had reason as soon as he was able to make out the scene through the dimness. A woman, brunette and willowy, was cradling a limp Hidaka in her arms. The Weiss boy dripped in blood. Instinctively, Bradley drew his gun and fired.

She dropped Ken to the ground, leaving the un-breathing man still on the pavement. Brad knelt near Ken, feeling for a pulse. At first there didn't seem to be one, but then it grew in intensity to something palpable.

"What was chewing on him?" Schuldig asked in awe of the rips and tears on Ken's neck.

"There was a woman back here." Brad shrugged, casting his eyes around for something to use to stop the bleeding. "Schuldig, let me have your coat."

"You're not using my coat." The Telepath narrowed his eyes, then glanced back at Ken and his expression changed to one of confused awe. "They're just flesh wounds now."

"What?" Brad moved the boy's head to one side, staring at the rapidly healing scraps that had moments before been gaping wounds.

"What's happening, Brad?" Nagi demanded, tired of just watching the bizarre spectacle.

"I don't KNOW!" Brad snarled at the small dark-haired body. Ken's still form twitched, his lips parting in a growl before he shifted again.

"Bradley..." Schuldig took a step back, staring at Ken, who'd just started producing a string of rapid, blood related thoughts.

"Don't run, Schuldig." Crawford commanded, grabbing Hidaka in a tight grip just as he eyes sprang open. Without a word, Ken snarled and tried to rise. Crawford kept his hold, muttered in a continuous stream to the man in his arms for several minuets before sending a thought at Schuldig.

"Shy should I come near you?" He demanded, staring at Ken, who was still but continued to growl loudly.

"It'll pay off in the end, Schuu. And it'll hurt less this way, trust me." Brad grinned as Schuldig crept up, looking like a Kid about to get a thrashing. Carefully, Brad reached out and took Schuu's arm, lifting it, wrist bared towards Ken.

Ken snarled savagely, sinking sharp teeth into the offered limb.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Omi led the way around the corner. It was the last place they really had left to look for Ken. As they rounded the corner the group first noticed the murmur of voices. Familiar Voices.

"That was a dirty trick, Brad."

"Its was necessary. And don't--"

"Call you Brad, I know."

"Guys..."

"At least he's on our side, now."

"How do you know?"

"Guys, he's looking at me funny."

"I just know."

"Sure you do."

"Why else would he follow me around like a puppy?"

"FUCK! Brad, your stupid little 'puppy' just tried to bite me!"

"He's a vampire, Nagi. He's hunting. That's what they do."

-+-

Sooooo?  
Have you realized the author is nothing but an insane fox, yet?


	5. A Quick Lesson on Vampirism & Enter the ...

I can't stand my ISP. Stupid thing is being dysfunctional. Because of it I'm typing alot today, though.

-+-

"Gravitation & The White Cross"  
Chapter 5 (Technically 6 & 7)  
A Gravitation/Weiss Kruez Crossover

-+-

Aya, Youji, and Omi burst onto the scene to find Bradley Crawford using Ken's shirt sleve as a leash while Ken himself growled loudly at Nagi. Then, as they watched, Ken turned, forcing his way under Brad's arm to stand with his head resting on the American's shoulder while he observed his three friends. Seconds later Crawford has tracked the line of Ken's steady gaze to the rest of Weiss.

"What did you do to Ken?" Aya demanded, drawing his Katana as he spoke.

"Chased a vampire away from him." Crawford shrugged with the shoulder Ken's head wasn't on. "Then I fed him. Which basically makes me his sire."

"Let Ken go." Aya stalked forward, not even noticing the from that crossed Ken's face as Bras was threatened.

"I don't think Ken wants to be." Crawford smirked broadly, not looking the least bit bothered as Aya raised the blade for a killing strike, Only to have Ken dart around Brad faster than the Eye could follow and grad his sword arm with a feral growl.

"Ken?" Aya stared at the boy in confusion.

"Leave." Then Ken set him free, heading over to Brad again and returning his head to the shoulder that belonged to the American.

"What did you do to him?" Omi watched the man he thought he knew purr and rub cheeks with Crawford happily. "He's trying to crawl into your skin or something."

"I've explained this one already." Brad pushed Ken towards Schuldig, whom he pounced on just as happily, ignoring the telepath's protests when he tried to nip at his neck. "He was drained by a vampire, then given some of it's blood. That made him into one. I chased the vampire off and fed Ken when he woke up. He thinks I'm his sire because of that."

"It still doesn't explain why he likes you so much." Omi glared as much as one so innocent could pull off. "Or why he's chasing Schuldig around."

"Ken!" Brad turned and snapped at the new vampire. "No biting Schuldig."

"Why could he want to bite Schuldig?" Omi repeated his demand for information.

"Schuldig was the first person he fed from. Since I didn't let Ken kill him He formed a sort of bond with him."

"Why did you save him?" Youji stared at Crawford. "Don't we all hate each other?"

"I saved Ken from the vampire because he's needed to work the staff." Brad looked at Weiss, carefully deciding what he wanted to tell them. "The magic of the staff will work differently under Ken's power.

"How so?" Aya demanded, mentally going over options that weren't going to pan out as he ignored Ken's carefully examination of a bite mark on Schuldig's wrist.

"I"ll explain later."

~~~~~~~~~~

Yuki stood outlined in moonlight that streamed through the window. His golden eyes dragged over the cityscape below him, tracking as if he were searching for something specific.

"What are you doing, Yuuukiii!" Schuichi bounced across the room and glomped his much taller lover from behind. "What do you see?"

"I don't see anything." Yuki dragged his eyes over the buildings one more time. "But something feels off tonight.......

......Eiri watched his small, pink-haired lover sleep for a few moments. After he was sure that Schuichi was actually asleep he rose from the bed. The blond took care not to wake Schuichi as he crept out of the room carrying his clothes.

It didn't take long at all for him to be on his way to the park near the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~

Brad led Ken out of the hotel lobby, smirking to himself when Ken made no sound, just as he'd instructed. The receptionist didn't even look at them, though it was just a side effect of Schuldig's having 'convinced' her that they were staying in this upper class hotel. Ken continued to make no sound as Brad led him towards the park. Once they reached it, Brad took stock of the people present, hoping for someone appropriate to feed to Ken.

Until Yuki Eiri made himself known, not even Ken had noticed him. Then the blond stepped from the shadows, he ordered the Bum Brad had pointed out to Ken to run.

"Vampire." Yuki hissed at the vampire in front of him, then turned to Brad for a moment. "You had better run. You don't understand what's happened to him."

Then Yuki dove at Ken with a dangerous sounding snarl. Ken dodged that attack and the next three without any trouble. "We know you." Ken tilted his head to one side. "You threw us out."

"Yes I did." Eiri glared at the vampire, who stared back coolly. Then the Gold eyes narrowed, and the man's body because to alter, stretching into longer, leaner lines and growing a full coat of tawny fur with a gold mane draped over his neck. The massive lion that had been Yuki roared and snarled at them.

It also advanced on them until a quiet click sounded behind them. the Lion's dangerously fanged face turned towards the sound. A German man with long red hair and dangerous green eyes stepped from the shadows with a gun trained on the Lion. "Go human or kiss your heartbeat goodbye. I can still hear you think in that body. I know a normal bullet will be the end of you, Blondie."

The Lion made an annoyed noise, but slowly returned to his human form. Yuki Eiri glared at Schuldig and Brad. "What the hell are you people?"

-+-

Ahhhhh. *snicker* More new stuff to dump on you.  
Is anyone else still confused?

*Points* check out www.kitsufox.com/pics/Cosplay.jpg  
Me and my Buddies Catta, Nicci, and Kelsi Ala Weiss Kruez. Taken at Anime North in Toronto over memorial day weekend.


	6. The Wolf, The Lion, & the Vampire

Weee, I typed something despite how down I've been the last few days...and I've been getting my Anime site back up at www.kitsufox.com/anime/ .

Thankyou time..  
Madiha - good to hear that you're still enjoying it!  
Luine - I've been laughing HISTERICALY over the 'Yuki you hypocrite' in your review... I don't know why I thought that was so funny...

Now, on to the story...

-+-

"Gravitation & the White Cross"  
Chapter 6 (Technically 8) : The Wolf, The Lion, and the Vampire  
A Gravitation/Weiss Kruez Crossover story

-+-

Yuki glared at the seven people seated around his living room. They were waiting on the final member of one of the two teams. They had, however, already started telling their story again.

Realm-hopping had been banned by the _Council of the Supernatural _ before Yuki had been born. The group of lawbreakers wouldn't be turned in by him, he planned to find the _staff_ and ship them strait back to wherever the hell they came from.

Even that strange mortal the Vampire through was his sire. The mortal who's soul glowed with an Aura like a dragon.

"He's coming." The brown-eyed vampire declared, eyeing the door before the knock sounded. Yuki opened it with the hairs on his neck raising in response. He hadn't noticed it before, but the one on the other side of the door was different from the rest.

Exceptional.

When the door opened, Yuki's eyes locked on the figure that entered. A red-head wearing a scowl and carrying a katana stepped through the door way with nothing more than a nod.

The vampire hardly looked at the group that had called themselves his teammates and instead kept his brown eyes fixated on the telepath (Who'd come clean about what he was) and the one who served as his sire.

"You..." The shapeshifter just stared, trying to catch Aya's eye to learn how much he knew. "You and I have to have a long talk."

"I'll explain later."...

...Aya followed the blond man, Yuki Eiri, into his study. "I don't see why you to talk to just me."

"You don't know what you really are, do you?" Yuki absently flicked his cigarette at his ashtray. "Maybe shapeshifting is repressed by the nature of your realm."

"What are you talking about?" Aya demanded, fists clenching in irritation.

"Odd, considering both Telepathy and Telekinesis exist there."

"What's odd?"

"You being a shapeshifter." Yuki gave Aya a look that screamed 'duh' and continued. "You've never shifted, then?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Fujimiya's glare could have wilted flowers. "Shifted into what?"

"I'm not quiet sure what you are, yet." Yuki eyed the redhead for a few moments. "Has to be a predator species."

"Start making sense." Aya demanded.

"You are a shapeshifter." The writer drawled, drawing the words out. "You have the innate ability to become some sort of animal."

"You're crazy."

"I'm one, too, remember?" The writer glared at Aya, whom he decided was enough to make a man crazy. "I'll show you, if you'd like."

"You're crazy." Yuki ignored Aya's repeated comment and focused himself on drawing the beast from his soul. It only took him a few moments to begin to change, his body drawing out into the same lion that Schuldig, Brad, and Ken had faced in the park. Then he slipped back into his human body, re-embracing that bit of himself that kept him human most of the time.

"Do you believe me now?"

"You think that I can do that?" Aya stared at the Gold-eyed man for awhile, trying to equate the lion and the man he'd beloved to be human.

"I can feel the potential you've got." Yuki hadn't seen anyone with potential in years and hadn't had the opportunity to Train someone in longer. "All you've got to do is learn."

"I take it you intend to teach me." Violet eyes looked resigned.

"You'll have to. With the potential you've got, it's likely that you could lose control and be consumed by the beast. Chances are it won't be suppressed when you return to the realm you came from, now that the ability has been awakened by this realm."

"I don't have a choice, then, do I?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Shuichi lounged on the couch in an exhausted way, curling onto Yuki's lap when he and the red-hear returned from Yuki's office. The blond eyed ken, who ignored him to nip at Brad's neck with pointed fangs.

"I take it you weren't a vampire until after you ended up here." Yuki was ignored for a few minuets, through Weiss looked as through they were considering answering for the vampire. "Ken, when did you get turned into a vampire?" Yuki made the question more specific. The fledgling vampire continued to ignore him. Just before Yuki repeated himself again, Crawford finally spoke up.

"He was turned after we ended up here, not before." The oracle calmly caught Ken's jaw to stop the nipping, smirking slightly as the smaller man curled up on his lap to sulk. "I ran the vampire off before he could bond with her."

"Where did you learn about vampires?" Yuki's eyes narrowed and he seemed unfazed by the sleepy pink-haired bundle that tucked itself under his chin. "You flat out said you don't have them in the realm you came from."

"I've started having visions of one of my past lives since we got here."

"Past life visions? I thought you saw the future." Yuki shifted Shuichi on his lap, but didn't make the boy move. "What triggered them?"

"The _Staff_, I think."

"What do you know about the _Staff of Draconic_?"

"Everything." Brad had to smirk at the expression that pasted itself to Yuki's features.

"You're as fucking arrogant as a master vampire." The shapeshifter snorted. "How could your past life memories teach you everything about the _Staff_."

"I have memories of MAKING it." There was that expression again, Brad was having far too much fun with this.

"You were a Dragon in a past life?" Yuki just stared for awhile. "This is the realm the _Staff_ was made in, and the last dragon here was Charawa. He was killed ages ago, after he made the _Staff_."

"You never said you were a dragon!" Schuldig glared at Bradley. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You already thought I was loosing it. You didn't need any more evidence."

"You could have told us." Even Nagi looked hurt.

"That explains why you're an oracle." Yuki accepted Brad's claim to being a reincarnated dragon without faltering. "Dragons have always had prophetic abilities."

-+-

I swear... as fast as I explain stuff, I add new stuff, don't' I?  
So, soon everything should be out in the open... and the story will end... not actually too much more to go... 11 Chapters total, according to my outline.. Though I've smashed two chapters into one on two separate occasions during editing... I've got one chapter left to type, and two to write up.


End file.
